newbies
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: when three new girls move into dogtown and meet the zboys what will happen? how will the boys react to the newbies? what happens when romance begins to spark? RATING MIGHT GO UP! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE! SPOFC TAOFC JAOFC SEOFC STM
1. INTRO

An introduction to the newbie's!!

Jacque:

Looks, tall, about 5'8, long dyed reddish purple hair, olive skin and green eyes.

Personality, funny, sarcastic, cheerful, hyper, random, loving, motherly (only to children and drunken friends), bubbly, and a fighter (when need be).

Age: 15

Ashley:

Looks, sorta tall sorta short about 5'3, just past the shoulder dyed black hair, olive/pale skin, light blue/green eyes.

Personality, funny, sarcastic, cheerful, loving, and easy to trust

Age: 17

Natalie:

Looks, tallish, about 5'6, long wavy natural black hair, pale skin and dark brown almost black eyes.

Personality, sarcastic, cheerful, random, and a put on hard ass persona

Age: 14


	2. Chapter 1: moving and first glances

I slid the key into the lock on our apartment door, my sisters and I lived with our guardian Janelle Richardson, our parents died in car accident on their way home from a vacation, and the judge sent us to a home, and we ended up here, I just got home from school. Opening the door, the slight smell of smoke and perfume hit my nose, immediately looking to the back balcony where Janelle sat, a cigarette dangling from her fingers, and the sliding door slightly open.

"I'm home" I called through the small living space.

"Hey baby, the other girls are still not home yet, how was school? Do you have homework?"

Nodding my head I smiled and walked to my room, a room I shared with my sisters, Ashley and Natalie, we have always been friends, always. We have always been the only thing each other had; until we met Janelle. She is the closest thing to a mom that we have had since our real mother died. Opening the door to the cramped guest room I walked in and pulled out my algebra book, starting on the long assignment, I began to use my pencil as a drum as I thought about a particularly hard equation. sighing as I gave up after hearing the door open and slam close and hearing Natalie's usual singing to the non existent music in the air, or more like her head, I stood and walked into the kitchen, opening the door to the fridge I pulled out a cola and popped the top on it. Taking a drink of it I turned to look at Janelle, who was currently cooking something that looked like stir fry. Turning to look at me she raised a delicate eyebrow,

"What" she asked.

Shaking my head slightly and then turning to laugh at Ashley, who came in looking like she just had sex, great sex; Janelle obviously getting the same impression asked,

"Was he good?"

Turning bright scarlet Ashley answered, "For your information, I did not have sex! I fell and I couldn't fix my hair, it was too knotty! So, im going to shower and then change"

"Ok well hurry up, dinner is almost ready, and, we, need to talk" Janelle said, still amused by her 'daughters' state.

Ok, so maybe I need to tell you about Janelle and us, she isn't really like our mom, she might be legally, but in reality she is more like an older sister to all of us. She really, is like a sister, she cares about what we do, but then again she is very lax in how she lets us act. She knows when to stand up to the plate, an also when to stop and leave us alone, unlike most mothers, so, she is our sister and mom. If that makes sense, I listened to the soothing sound of the water turn on and run through the pipes, making the sound as if a waterfall is running through your wall, that sound always calmed me down, water in general calmed me down, I always go to the lake, or river to calm down after I get in a fight with one of my sisters, or Janelle, I would kill to live near the ocean, that would be were I was most comfortable for me and I know Ashley and Natalie would like it, maybe Janelle to, but im not sure. I have to ask on that one. snapping out of my thoughts and finding my self confused at the fact I was on the couch, I stood to go to dinner, Janelle began to put various pots and pans and plates on the table, I took my seat, on the left side by the window, we had all established that I always get the left side by the window, that was my seat, that's all there is to it.

"ok guys before we eat I have something to tell you" Janelle said, making Natalie put her fork down, she eats like cow, and doesn't gain an ounce I swear that girl has a bottomless pit of a stomach. It's not fair, I gain weight easily, that's why im always active, I can't surf or skate if I gain weight, it would throw off my balance.

"we are moving, to somewhere called Venice beach California."

Natalie dropped her fork and stomped out of the room slamming the bedroom door and then we heard it, the crash of something valuable and a scream. I guess Natalie doesn't like the beach as well as I thought.

Ashley and I looked at each other at the and at the same time said, "Sweet!" Ashley and I lived for the water, we surf we skate, we skate because you cant always get a good wave, but you can always ride the pavement! We both asked the same question, "When?" next week, Janelle said. Another crash came from the bedroom, signaling that Natalie heard everything. Jumping out of my seat I yelled, "im gonna go pack!"

"Me too!" Ashley yelled and with that we ran to our room and began to pack everything we could.

1 WEEK LATER

Looking around my room one more time to make sure I wasn't leaving anything i smiled at the wall where Ashley's Natalie's and my initials were engraved. We had good memories in this room. I heard the horn honk again and I left the room, surprised at the tears that sprang to life in my eyes, climbing into the back seat with Ashley I laid my head on her shoulder, soon feeling tears hit my face, and they weren't mine. Looking up at Ashley I smiled a watery smile, and she returned the favor. I don't remember how long we were driving, I just remember waking up to Ashley's shouting of "We are in Venice beach baby!" snapping up from my position on her shoulder I looked out my window and saw 4 boys sitting on the stairs to an apartment complex looking at us like we were crazy,

"It's called dog town, if you want to fit in."

One of the boys called as we got out of the car and stretched. a few cat calls were made, Ashley and I had opted for short shorts, where as Natalie went for a mini skirt and all of us were wearing tank tops, mine was lime green with a skull on it, Ashley's was hot pink with black lace at the bottom and around her cleavage line, and Natalie's was black with white polka dots, and Janelle, was still in her PJ's. Grabbing my skate board I threw it on the ground and got on, I skated around the parking lot until Janelle came back down stairs and said,

"The door is unlocked and read for your shit, hurry and put the boxes in there, we are going out tonight for dinner, and it's almost 7:30, I want to get there before everything closes."

Nodding and smirking at the boys I walked up the stairs, swaying my hips a little more than normal. Yea, I was gonna like living in dog town; I was gonna like it a lot.


	3. Chapter 2: LOCALS ONLY and sorry chica

_**Ok, so I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter of this story, so here it is, **_

**_Disclaimer, I DO NOT own the lords of dog town movie, or Stacy,(boohoo) or Tony or jay. Or any of the characters. I do however own a skateboard that I skate on!!! Weeee for me!! (I am still learning though!!) lol _** **_ps, this is for the whole story because I am to lazy to write one every chapter.._**

Sighing as I set down the last box and looking around me, we had an apartment, well, the apartment was only temporary, at least that's what Janelle, said. I looked up as Janelle walked in from her room followed by the tall blonde, his hair was VERY blonde. I think his name was Stacy, I think, gosh, he is sooo, cute! I think that Ashley likes, the one with frizzy blondish brown hair, Tony, I think he said that was his name, yea, Tony. And Natalie, I already know Natalie likes Jay, the excessive flirting and eye contact across the room is a give away. I wonder if Stacy always blushes when you thank him and the boys for helping you with carrying your boxes up 2 flights of stairs. I don't know…

"Ok, girls, I guess we are going to eat at someplace called Venice noodle company, so lets go, back into the car, lets go"

With a groan I countered Janelle's order with,

"Can we skate there and you drive?"

"Yea please!!" Ashley and Natalie both said at the same time.

"Ok, IF I let you skate how are you going to know where to go and..."

"We will show them the way, we are going over that way anyways, and Stacey has to go to work at VNC so, just let us take them." Jay interrupted Janelle with.

Janelle looked at us then the boys, then us then the boys, before sighing and giving in with a nod. Ashley and Natalie squealed and made total girls of themselves where as I opted for throwing a fist into the air

"Ok, you can go, but be careful and don't get hurt I will meet you there, ok?"

Nodding and grabbing my board I ran down the stairs with everyone else behind me. Setting my board down on the pavement, I pushed off and began going out of the parking lot, I love skating, to me skating and surfing were my release, when I remembered things about my mom I went and skated or surfed. Then once I was calmed down I came back home. Coming out of my thoughts, I saw Stacy skate up beside me, I smiled at him and looked over my shoulder and smiled when I saw Jay and Natalie, and Ashley and Tony skating together, side by side. I then looked back at Stacy, I smiled again,

"Hey, your names Stacy right?"

"Yeah" He said smiling and nodding.

Looking back forwards and pushing my foot on the ground a few times I looked out to my left and saw the ocean crashing against the old board walk. It was so picturesque that I almost wished I had a camera with me; we skated along the board walk to a building that had the words Venice Noodle Company written on it, we all stopped and thanked the boys before walking in to the place and looking for Janelle. We found Janelle sitting in the back in a booth, we all went back there and sat down, putting out boards up against the wall next to us. Picking up a menu then setting it down at almost the same time as everyone else, we looked up when a pretty young woman asked us for our orders,

"I'll have a... I don't know, let the girls go first." Janelle answered.

"Burger and fries" we all chimed in at the same time. Janelle looked back to the waitress and said, "That sounds good, make it one more, and we will all take a cola, please." nodding the young brunette, smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Janelle looked at us all squished into the booth and laughed, before saying,

"Move over here natsie, and do you girls like Venice so far? Those boys were nice, and cute, don't you think?"

Smirking at Natalie we all nodded and looked back at Janelle,

"It's called dog town Janelle." Ashley said. Natalie and I nodded our agreement.

"Ok, do you like dog town then girls?" laughing we all nodded and fell into a comfortable silence. a few minutes later Stacy came out with 4 burger baskets, and 4 colas,

"Hey Stacy" I said, immediately realizing how much like a girl I just sounded like, 'yuck!' smiling and blushing a little he responded, "hey Jacque."

Ashley got a knowing look on her face and I immediately knew that she knew I had the first crush on a guy I have had since Jake, Jake is my first true love, and although it has been about 6 months since he broke my heart I still love him, and it has faded a little but it is still there, I will always love him, forever. But I think that I am over him enough to say that I am ready to try and foster a relationship with someone. snapping out of my ponderings as a fry hit my face I looked at Natalie and threw a fry at her, then Ashley threw a fry at me and I threw one at Janelle, and soon enough, there were fries flying all over the back booth, we stopped throwing fries after we realized that we made a mess for poor Stacy to clean and well, we were out of fries to throw. Finishing our burgers we stood paying and finding Stacy, Janelle gave him an extra tip and then left a tip on the table; I guess that she felt bad for the fry mess. getting in the car, because we didn't know the way back to the apartment we drove home, took out blankets and pillows and went to sleep, it had been a long day, and it was 9:00 I know, early to go to bed on the first day of summer vacation but you don't move on a daily basis either.

waking to the early morning light, or just Natalie singing again I stood and stretched, my tank top raising a little, I walked over to the maze of boxes and looked for the 3 of them that said:JACQUES CLOTHES: I found two of them and pushed them to the side before looking for the other one after finding it I walked over to the other ones and dropped the one I was carrying on top of the 2 on the floor. Pushing them to the room I claimed the corner next to the window that over looked the old parking lot with home made skate ramps all over. Walking back into the living room I found the other two boxes that said :JACQUES CRAP: written on it. then the last box I was looking for said:JACQUES VALUABLE CRAP: taking the said boxes back into mine and my sisters room I staked them against the wall where my other boxes were currently residing. Opening one of the clothes boxes I took out my cut off shorts and a black halter top that had green and blue flowers stitched on that started on the back and rapped around and up to the left breast. Smiling at my choice of clothes I grabbed, my brush and tooth brush and tooth past and headed for the shower. I turned on the water and watched as the steam rose over the curtain that Janelle had apparently put up sometime last night or this morning. I stepped in and felt the hot water pelt against my skin, grabbing some of Janelle's shampoo I massaged it into my scalp, and washed it out, I then grabbed her conditioner and rubbed that through my hair and let it sit for a minute, before washing it out and then shaving my legs, and washing off, I then got out of the shower and toweled dry and got dressed. I put on my ankle socks and my black high tops. Brushing out my hair I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cola and a banana and then looked around. I didn't see Janelle or hear her, she was usually up by six, and it was 8:30, I walked out the front door and looked down at the parking lot, I saw that our car was gone, 'she probably just went for groceries.' I thought. Walking back into the apartment I went and looked through some of my boxes. I got to my photo album of when me and my sisters were little and lived with our parents before died. sighing I grabbed that before going out and sitting on the counter my back to the wall, i started flipping through the pictures each one bringing back a memory, I began to feel tears falling from my eyes, I couldn't handle it any more, I grabbed my board and skated down to P.O.P. pier and sat on the sand just staring at the water, when out of no where some one came up behind me and grabbed my hair,

"Locals only" was growled into my ear before I was yanked up and towards a group of howling men. I was pushed into the middle of a group of men all about 30-40 years old, I heard someone slur, "come here you little maggots we got a Val over here" I heard feet sifting through the sand and coming to a stop at the small circle,

"Jacque?" I heard a familiar voice ask, "Yeah, that's my name." I retorted, looking up into the icy blue eyes, of Stacy. "Stacy!" I shouted. Jumping up and going towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I just came to check it out and to clear my mind." I said back.

"Wait, you know this kook Stacy?" The drunken slur came again

"Yea, she is the girl I was telling you all about, the ones we helped carry their boxes yesterday."

"Ooh, sorry chica, I didn't know, the boys told us about you all." came from the growling voice again. i looked around as every one got a look of astonishment on their faces.

"What?" I asked, Stacy looked at me and then back to Mr. growly pants. "He never says sorry, never ever."

"Oh" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. I looked at Stacy and said, "Well I got to go, Janelle is probably worried I didn't leave a note." nodding Stacy walked with me over to where my board was. I smiled at him before walking back up to the board walk and skating back home. I got to the parking lot relieved that the car was still gone. I sighed as I walked up the stairs and opened the door, Natalie and Ashley still asleep. I walked over to where I left my photo album and picked it up putting it carefully back into the box and going back to the living room, I grabbed a book and sat down to read, before soon I got board and fell asleep. I woke up to a knocking on the door, I quickly ran my hand through my hair and opened the door, standing there was Janelle with a bag in her hand and 4 boys in tow carrying the rest of the bags. The boys came in behind Janelle, each one looking at Natalie and Ashley before falling into a fit of giggles, I too looked at my sisters and fell into laughter, they were wrapped around each other and snoring. after the bags were put away, Sid and Stacy came over to stand next to me, and Tony and jay went over to Ashley and Natalie, lying down by them they looked at each other before smiling and throwing an arm and leg over the girls, Natalie was the first to wake, looking at jay, she squealed and jumped up, running into the bathroom and then back out into the living room and grabbing clothes before going back into the bathroom and starting the shower. Ashley woke and just looked at Tony and smiled saying, "hey." "hey back" Tony said, the looking at jay, who had come to stand next to me and Stacy and Sid, he said, "I like this girl, she's really laid back, not like a kook at all." laughing and standing up Ashley offered her hand to Tony who grabbed it, and stood himself before pulling Ashley into a kiss; after he pulled away, Ashley swayed on spot a bit before gaining her balance once again. And grinning at me, before going into the room and coming out wearing my short shorts and a grey tee shirt that said lynrd skynrd on it with red and blue stars all over. She also wore her black converse; and had her hair in a ponytail on top of her head. Natalie came out about three minutes later wearing a light yellow spaghetti strap and dark blue jeans with her grey converse. "Ready?" Natalie asked. Nodding we all took out the door yelling to Janelle that we would be back later.

**Hey!! So how does everyone like my story? This chapter Is for my first reviewer on this story, annewithane2 thanx so much hun!! Ok so tell me all how you like it and if you think I should continue with it please!!!!!!!!**


	4. Skid, or skip?

**Ok!!! I noticed that my story has gotten a lot of hits but no reviews and that makes me sad!!!! Even though I am sad about no reviews I am going to still post this story and hope and pray that I get more reviews!! I love reviews they make me want to write more!!! But, I can't get this story off my mind so im going to post anyways!!! I also realized that Jacque's name isn't spelled that way a lot and some people might not know how to say it, its pronounced Jackie sorry if you got confused!!**

**Ok so, im going to start something new, im going to switch in and out of different POV's in this chappie and we are starting with, **

**NATALIES POV**

I laughed at Jay's dumb ass as he didn't look where he was going and he ran into a car!! Stacy and Tony immediately went over to see if he was ok while Jacque, Ashley and I skated on laughing. We kept on skating not knowing where we were headed when all the sudden a dirty blonde head popped up beside me and yelled, "SPEED WOBBLES" I screamed and fell forwards into Ashley and she fell onto Jacque, a dominos effect, atleast that is what Janelle calls it. Jacque stood up and looked down at her scraped knees and then shrugged, and skated off, and Ashley, oh my god, Ashley didn't stand up; Ashley lay on the ground unmoving. I rushed over to my sister and looked down at her porcelain face,

"ASHLEY??!!" I yelled in her face. When she looked up at me and winked before resuming her position I stifled a laugh before reaching out to shake her and yell her name again. I looked up to see Tony and Jacque leading the pack of skaters and then looked back at Ashley before dropping myself on her sobbing and yelling

"She has no pulse! She has no pulse!!"

By now I had drawn over a crowd of people, not just my friends, Jacque had figured out what was going on and was calming down the people watching us, besides, Jay, Stacy and Tony. And I clung to my sister trying to conjure tears.

**ASHLEY'S POV **

I felt my breath leave my body as Natalie landed on top of me, and I fell onto Jacque. I gulped in air and closed my eyes to try and remain calm and conscious; I hate it when this happens!!

As my breath came back I kept my eyes closed and tried to contain laughter and I heard Natalie yell,

"ASHLEY??!!"

He he, I love playing jokes on her, hearing my sister begin to get frantic I opened my eyes and winked at her. I closed my eyes and listened around me, I felt Natalie shake me and tell my name again, before putting a finger on my neck and screaming,

"She has no pulse! She has no pulse!!"

She threw herself on top of me and I felt tears begin to slowly fall from her eyes.

**TONY'S POV**

Damn! I really liked her! God I wish she is ok!! Oh my god I think im going to cry! I don't want her to die! Stupid damn Jay!

**JAY'S POV **

Oh no! I killed the new girl! Now Natalie, Jacque, Stacy and Tony are going to kill me! Im to young to die!!

** JACQUE'S POV**

I was frantically running around the ever growing crowd trying to calm them, telling them what was going on most laughed but some of the Val's got mad and stormed off.

Once the crowd was calm I counted to three before flinging my body next to my sister crying

"Why? Why?? Why? No please not Ashley!! Why?"

I heard a giggle and knew our cover was blown.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Shit shit shit! I laughed!!! Shit!

**NATALIES POV**

She laughed!! Oh my god she laughed!! We are soo screwed!! Crap!! I CANT BELIEVE THE BIMBO LAUGHED!!

**TONY'S POV**

Haha, losers, just when I thought I was going to cry she laughed!!

**STACY'S POV**

Oh my god, I thought she was dead! That scared the shit out of me! I guess that's what we get for pulling the speed wobbles shit!

**JAY'S POV**

She's not dead! She's not dead! Yay, now they can't kill me

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Standing up I looked at the boys and sheepishly laughed,

"Truce" I said just as sheepishly.

First Stacy then Tony then jay all began to laugh! They laughed!

"Turn about is fair play!" Stacy yelled and all the sudden I got it, they didn't hate us for pulling that shit they thought it was funny!

Feeling relieved I grabbed my board and took off everyone followed behind, and we just left a group of shell shocked people behind. We skated and skated, I smelled a lot of new smells, like old grease and salt water and smoke. It was new but I liked it, it comforted me, I don't know why, but it did. We all stopped in front of a shop, it was yellow and had the words **ZEPHYR SURF SHOP **

Tony looked at us and said,

"Ok this is Zephyr surf shop, and the owner skip, isn't going to like you, you have to prove yourself worthy, Im just warning you."

We all walked into the shop where a drunken man by the name of skip greeted the boys,

"Hey guys, why the fuck are you hanging out with a bunch of kooks?"

Natalie got a look on her face and I automatically knew that it wasn't good.

**NATALIE'S POV**

Tony warned us it wasn't good, but god, skip was a complete asshole!

I looked at the old fart and said the first thing on my mind,

"Who the fuck do you think you are; you don't know us; so back the fuck down!"

Everyone was shell shocked to say the least. Then skid or what ever his name was got a smile on his face and he said,

"Did I say kooks? I mean nice girls who I oddly haven't met yet."

Jay and the rest of the locals in the shop looked at me like I was God; maybe I am just so beautiful...

The only thing that was said was, "whoa" that came from a kid with ratty brown hair, he was quite scrawny too. I don't know him… yet.

**Ok so that's all for know, thank you for the reviews and PMs I am getting!! I hope to get more! Please!!!!!!!! Im begging!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kay well, how did you like?? More to come soon!**


End file.
